thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tender Trouble
Tender Trouble, retitled 'Diesel Crosses the Line '''in American releases, is the sixteenth episode of the third season. Plot The big engines were being rude to Diesel. "Black box on wheels!" they would say whenever he passed by. Diesel scowled at the engines. He had had enough of the big engines' teasing and decided to teach them a lesson. However, he wasn't sure how. One day, Diesel was coming into Tidmouth Station to find Edward. He looked to see that his tender coupling was loose."There's my chance to get even with those steam kettles." said Diesel to himself. "We'll tighten it at our next stop." said Edward's driver. "You won't have a chance to. Hehe. Let's do it," Diesel whispered to his driver, who was just as devious as him. Diesel was soon coupled up to Edward's tender. His driver uncoupled Edward from the tender. Then, slowly, Diesel pulled away, with Edward's tender, and hid it behind some trucks. Edward's driver gasped. "Quick! Fireman, put out the fire! The fire can't be on when an engine can't get water from the tender!" he cried. The fireman did so, just in time. "Oh, dear! Who could've done this?" cried Edward. "Me, that's who!" chortled Diesel as he rolled up alongside. Edward was very cross. "Where's my tender, Diesel?" he asked. "How should I know?" and Diesel giggled away. Edward was upset. Soon, Stanley arrived to take him to the sheds. "I'm afraid the Fat Controller said that you can't work until you get your tender back." he said sadly. Edward said nothing as he was shunted into the sheds. Over the next week or so, the same thing happened to Henry, Gordon, James, Emily, Donald, Douglas, and Murdoch. The Fat Controller was urgent to bring new engines to the island. At Tidmouth Sheds, the tender engines, with or without their tenders, had a meeting about the subject. "Disgraceful!" spluttered Gordon. "Disgusting!" put in James. "Dispicable!" finished Henry. "He probably did it as revenge for all of your teasing." said Edward, "All of you should be ashamed of yourselves." "That's exactly what I told the rest them, but they wouldn't listen." said Emily. "The lassie has got a good point." agreed Donald. "We shouldn't have been so silly." added Douglas. "What you five need to do now, is to apologize to Diesel this very instant." said Edward as he could see Diesel passing by. Reluctantly, Henry, Gordon, James, and the Scottish Twins apologized to Diesel as he went past. "Ha! You silly steam engines apologized for no reason! I'm not giving back your tenders at all! You outdated artifacts will be scrapped once and for all!" he laughed. Henry, Gordon, and James wheeshed loudly at Diesel. Soon, they blew their whistles, long and loud. "Easy, lads. Ye don't want to get too fired up." warned Douglas. Diesel began to feel very proud when The Fat Controller drove up. "Diesel! Edward had told me earlier that you stole his tender! We found all of the tenders behind some trucks in the yards! Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked, very annoyed. Diesel gulped. "N-n-no, sir," he stammered. "Well then, you will have to be taught a lesson!" added the Fat Controller. "But hold on, sir! There's a wee bit more to this story than ye think!" said Donald and explained about their teasing. "Hm, well then. You five will be punished as well. You have caused an obstruction, but that's still no excuse for your actions, Diesel. You were worse; you made the obstruction!" Diesel sighed. Soon, everything was sorted out. Diesel brought back the tenders for the tender engines. "Now I can get back to pulling the express!" cheered Gordon and whistled. The Fat Controller shook his head. "Actually, I arranged for Pip and Emma to take the Express for a few weeks. That's your punishment for being rude." Gordon's jaw dropped. "But sir!" "No buts, Gordon." Diesel snickered. The Fat Controller turned to the other engines. "Edward and Emily, you aren't to blame for this. I'm proud of you two actually. Edward, you will have your worn parts mended, and Emily, you will get a new coat of paint." Emily grinned; she loved it when she got a new coat of paint. "And Diesel... You will be sent to the Fishing Village to work with Arthur." Diesel gasped. "No, please! Anything but the fish!" But the Fat Controller had already left. Henry, James, and the Scottish Twins weren't allowed to take passengers for a long time. Now, all six engines wished they had acted differently. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Emily *Donald and Douglas *Diesel *Stanley *Sir Topham Hatt *Arthur ''(does not speak) *Murdoch (does not speak) *Molly (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Hank (cameo) Trivia *This story marks the first time when the other engines's part in the rivalry against Diesel, is acknowleged. Category:Season 3 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes